The Hardest Thing in History
by StarQuality
Summary: Misty is going to throw herself off a boat! Will Ash save her in time? [BEING REVISED. DO NOT READ!]
1. *Goodbye World*

Note: The start is a little like Titanic, but it honestly isn't like that:  
  
The hardest thing in history  
  
Is to admit you love someone  
  
Misty kept running, mentally thinking about the note she left on her dresser, in her room on the boat:  
  
Dear Ash, Brock and Tracey,  
I really can't go on much longer. I'm too depressed, I'm committing suicide, I'm jumping off the boat now, don't try to stop me, I must go. I'll always remember you, never forget me.  
All my love,  
Misty  
Aged 22  
  
She got to the side of the boat, and stopped, then, she climbed up the railings and prepared herself,  
"Goodbye world" she cried, and took a deep breath,  
"MISTY!" yelled a voice, Misty turned her head,  
"Don't try to stop me Ash, I can't go on like this, I'll miss you Ash, I'll miss all of you, but I have to go, I-I-I can't stay alive, I hate my life, I hate myself, why should I stay?"  
"You can't do this, Misty, it's crazy, I won't let you," Ash cried, "Please Misty, don't do this, everyone will be so upset, I'll be shattered if you do this, now, come down, please" he started to cry,  
"I must Ash, I can't live any longer. Death holds new passageways and adventures. I will be much happier where I will be than I can ever be here! So stay back, and let me jump! Who needs me anyway!?" she yelled, gripping the rails.  
"I-I-I-I-I-I need you, I need you, I NEED YOU!" yelled Ash, crying, "Misty, please, come back, don't jump Misty, Misty, I-I-I-I-I-I love you"  
"You…do?"  
"Yes, I love you, with all my heart, if you jump, I'll jump after you, or I'll throw myself into a volcano, now, PLEASE, come down!" Ash cried, almost on his knees, he felt something on his shoulder, he looked up and Misty was standing next to him, on the deck,  
"Oh Misty, Misty, I'm so happy, you didn't jump off the rails"  
"No, no, I didn't, I decided, life IS worth living after all, when you have someone who cares about you, and loves you"  
"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind. So, there is one thing I want to know, why?"  
"Why? Oh why, why I wanted to die?"  
"Yeah"  
"Simple" she sniffled, "I, thought that, well, it's hard to explain, can we go and sit, I'm still a little shaky, you know, from nearly killing myself?"  
"Sure, Mist, over there, by the cabins," he took her hand and led her over, "Now, tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."  
"Well," Misty gulped, "I-The-you see, I thought, that no-one was there for me, everyone was against me, and no-body cared,"  
"But, I care,"  
"I know, I know that now, but before, I wasn't sure, now, I know, I'm here for a reason" The two turned to each other, Ash stood up, he offered Misty his hand and she took it. Then they walked back to the dining room, where they both sat.   
"Misty, have whatever you want, my treat"  
"Oh but Ash, it's so expensive,"  
"I don't care, money is no object, now read and choose." Misty and Ash ate and walked back to the cabins, Misty stood in front of her door and Ash stood next to her,  
"Well, goodnight, Misty…"  
"Goodnight Ash…" and with that, Misty turned to open her door,  
"Misty…"   
"Yes Ash?" she turned around, and Ash picked her up and kissed her, then he put her down, and they kissed again, before they went into their cabins.  
  
Ash returned to his cabin, where his two friends were waiting,  
"Well? How's Misty?" enquired Tracey, who was looking through his skethchings again,  
"Did she, you know, jump?" asked Brock, turning to face the others, "Tracey, you really must get a life, you've been sitting there looking at those pictures for an hour!"  
"Yeah I know, I want to show Oak. ANYWAY, Misty?"  
"She didn't jump,"  
"Oh! Oh! That's brilliant!" cried Tracey and Brock, who were dancing around the room, "I thought she said that no-one should stop her… so, how did you…?"  
"Oh, that's a secret, I can't tell you!" Ash said, giggling a little. Tracey and Brock pinned him to the bed,   
"Tell us!" Brock demanded,   
"Okay okay!" laughed Ash, they let him sit up, and he began his story,  
"It was like this, I an after Misty for like, a mile, and I saw her climb up to the top railing, then I heard her yell, 'GOODBYE WORLD' and that's when I yelled her name."  
"And?" Tracey asked,  
"And? And what?"  
"How did you get her down?" Brock asked, "Did she cry when she came down? Did you cry? How!?"  
"Okay! I'm getting there, so anyway, then she told me why she wanted to jump, because she said she had no purpose, and no-one needed her, then I bawled my eyes out, saying all this stuff, I need you etc, then she somehow got down, I don't know because I was kneeling on the floor, looking down, when I felt a hand on my shoulder…"  
"Yeah, yeah!?"  
"Then we talked a little while and went to eat. We both had Oysters followed by roast turkey, with vegetables, and we shared a strawberry delight ice cream. Ya know, those big things with the enourmous glass?"  
"Oooh! Tasty," Tracey licked his lips  
"Anyway, that's about it" Ash shrugged, like it was n big deal, when secretly it was,  
"Okay, two more questions," Brock said  
"Yeah, shoot" Ash turned to Brock, who was trying not to laugh,  
"So, did Misty cry, you know, when you told her you loved her?" he couldn't hold it in, he rolled off the bed, and fell on the floor, "Well, did you?" he asked, after he picked himself up,  
"I didn't…"  
"But, oh well, can't answer my second question then…" Brock sighed,  
"Maybe, maybe not, what was it?"  
"No, no, silly thought really,"  
"TELL ME!"  
"Did you, you know, kiss?"  
"Yup, twice, why?" Tracey screamed and the two stood up and hugged each other,  
"AHHH! They make a cute couple! And you owe me 50 bucks," Brock cried,  
"I know! They are soo… 50 bucks?" Tracey replied, a bit shocked,  
"The bet…"  
"Oh THAT 50 bucks, well, I was assuming that you know I'd win and so…" they hadn't noticed Ash had crept out.  
  
"Gee, I wish Misty would tell me that she loved me," Ash thought to himself, as he walked around the boat, "We both know it, why won't she admit it to me…? All right, I'll admit it then," he took a deep breath and yelled to himself,  
"I LOVE MISTY!" he took a few more breaths and said to himself, "I-I-I-I said it!"  
"I love you too Ash,"   
"Huh? Misty?" he turned around, to notice Misty standing behind him, "You do!?"  
"Yes, from the momment I saw you, I sensed that I would be with you forever."  
"Misty, you will, I promise that,"  
"How do you know that Ash, I mean, we're only 22, anything could happen,"  
"Well, It won't, here, come with me," he took her hand, and led her back to his cabin. He had left a note with Brock and Tracey, and they were pressed right up against the door, listening for them…  
"Ash, where are we?" Misty asked, Ash had his hand over her eyes,  
"Don't worry, okay, you can look," he took his hand away, and she found herself in a little floodlit area, outside Ash's cabin door,   
"W-w-what are we…?"  
"Shh, you'll see," he took a deep breath and put his hand in his pocket, on the other side of the door, Tracey was locking through the peephole,   
"WELL!?" asked Brock, who was pacing around,  
"Now!" Tracey whispered, and Brock put his ear against the door…  
"Misty, I've loved you since the momment I met you, even if we were only 10 and 11, I still found you special, Misty, you've accompanied me through all the leagues, and helped me through bad times, and good. You've made my life special, and I want that to last forever, Misty, will you marry me!?"  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I, I mean, yes! Oh Ash, I dreamed of this day, of course I will!" she hugged Ash, tears rolling down her cheeks,  
"THAT WAS BEATIFUL!" cried Brock, opening the door, "Tracey, hold me!" he cried, as he started to cry himself,  
"Oh you guys! Oh I'm so happy for you, Brock you're crushing my foot, you have so much work to do! Oh god, this is just… AHHH!" Tracey cried. Everyone was crying, crying tears of happiness, then they were wiped away, by smiles, the size of the moon, a love that was forever, was just beginning…  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. *The song*

The hardest thing in history: The Song  
  
~~~Disclaimer~~~ I don't own Pokémon, BUT! I DO own, the song THTIH! Ha! Okay, not the music though:( But, I own the words AND the story!  
Star  
****  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*This is what happened AFTER Ash asked Misty to marry him:*  
  
Misty and Ash held hands as they walked back to Ash's cabin after their walk around the boat. Ash knocked on the door,  
"Hello? Guys, are you in here?" he asked, pushing the door slightly, Brock and Tracey were no-where to be seen... "Nope, hmm, I wonder where they... ah a note, hang on Mist, I'll see what is says"  
'Dear Ash (And maybe Misty)  
We've gone out to the cafe with Nurse Joy (Tracey) And Officer Jenny (Moi!) to get one of those things you had, those dessert things. Back around 12.00, BEHAVE!  
Brock and Tracey' Ash read in his head, then he screwed the note up and put it in his pocket.  
"So," he said, sitting next to Misty on his bed " What shall we do?"  
"I dunno" Misty smiled "Anything, Ash, anything. As long as it's just me and you..."  
"No problem Misty" Ash grinned, he walked over to his cupboard and pulled out his radio, "Let's see what's on the radio"  
"Sure Ash" He fiddled about and finally got it to turn on.   
"Now, for a channel..." He fiddled about and (Radio One) a kind of fast song came on... "No, I don't think that's... Let's try..." (Radio Two) "No... How about number four? (Radio Four) Hmm, not to bad, let's just try the last on (Radio Three) Oh yeah..."   
"This is a beautiful song" Misty whispered   
"I was gonna... ahem say the same thing about you..." (A.N: Sappy enough for ya?) "So *cough* you umm wanna you know, dance?"  
"I thought you'd never ask me that, Mr.Ketchum!" Misty giggled, standing up next to Ash and taking his hand,  
"I just did, Soon-to-be Mrs.Ketchum, I just did..." Ash sighed, putting his arm round her, as he song began to play,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The hardest thing,  
In the entire world,  
Is to tell someone that,  
You-u love them,  
  
Yeah it's the hardest thing  
That ever is-s said,  
Love is something so good,  
That must never be tampered with.  
  
Love is the best  
A-and the worst,  
Thing in the world  
So be careful oh,  
  
You might break  
Sombody's heart...  
So do be careful  
When you say those words...  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Think about it,  
Who do you love?  
Is she the one?  
The one in your arms?  
  
Or is it not,  
The one that you hold,  
Is it someone,  
Who haven't met?  
  
So the words...  
Are the most  
Important thing,  
That ever could be said..  
  
I love you  
Yes, I do  
I Love you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yes, I do Misty, I love you..." Ash whispered into her ear,  
"And I love you too" Misty smiled up at him and then put her head on his shoulder, this was a momment that she never wanted to end...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it! Do you think there should be more? I might add another chapter, I might not.  
Reveiw but NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
***********  
*StarQuality*  
***********  
  
  
  



End file.
